The Cat Demon Seductress and Kagome's Fight
by PacoTaco94
Summary: Kagome meets a new girl at school and finds out she's a half-cat demon! She ends up bringing her into the feudal era to meet Inuyasha and the rest of her friends but soon, her new friend's true intentions show through and it's up to Kagome and the rest of girls to save their men from becoming mindless love slaves to this seductress!


**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction that I've posted! I'm excited to have this up and hopfully, I can update this as frequently as possible. In case I do receive any comments about it yes, Luna IS a mary-sue character, I would like to point that out now because I am intentionally poking fun at this type of character (I'm not a fan of this type of character at all) so do expect some horrible things to happen with this character and plus, you can take a look at her name and already know so aside from that, I hope you like the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Luna Angelique Del Amour Takahashi, The Half-Cat Demon of the Modern Age!**

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Come on Inuyasha! I've missed so much school! Please let me go back this one day!"

"The answer is no! We still need to find more shards and that's more important!" he saw that she was gone. He looked at to Shippo in anger, "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"Well you're always a jerk to her!" he punches Shippo on top of his head before sprinting out of Kaede's hut. "You won't get away from me Kagome!"

'Sorry Inuyasha but this is important!' she thought urgently as she started to feel sharp pains in both her legs and chest. She ignored it and kept running until she tripped over a large tree root but luck was on her side when she looked up to see the well a few feet away from her.

'Yes!' she pumped her fist in the air and ran to the well, despite her now badly scraped knees from tripping on the forest floor but her victory was short lived when a flash of red blocked her way, causing her to almost fall back until she felt two arms wrap around her, preventing her from feeling the sharp impact.

She opened her eyes only to meet the familiar pair of amber colored eyes that belonged to Inuyasha. She then realized how close she was to the well and tried getting out of his grip. "Inuyasha please! I need to go!" she tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. "I don't think so Kagome. You're staying here whether you like it or not." He finished off with an arrogant grin as Kagome resorted to pounding her fists on his chest.

"I need to go! If I don't, I'll fail school and if I fail school I won't have a future!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked horrified to see her close to crying, he couldn't stand to see women cry, much less Kagome. "H—Hey! Please don't cry!" he said as he let her go, waving his hands around not knowing what to do or say.

"I—If it makes you happy, you can go!" he finally said. Almost instantaneously, her tears were gone and her frown was now replaced with a huge smile, "Really!? Oh thank you Inuyasha! I won't be long!" and she wasted no time jumping into the well, relieved to be surrounded by the familiar blue glow of the well.

Inuyasha watched as she disappeared, snapping his head up. 'Wait a second, she seemed too happy all of a sudden even though she was about to cry, that means….' He thought for a second and realized, "That stupid wench was faking it! You'll pay for this Kagome! You hear me!?" he yelled into the long empty well.

Present Day

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well with a ease but finally noticed how red and scrapped up her knees were. "Better clean these up." She said to herself while walking out of the well house. She walked into her house and was greeted by her family. "Welcome home Kagome."

"Hey sis! Where's Inuyasha?" asked Souta while looking around for him. "Hate to disappoint but he's not here, I'm here for school." Souta groaned and left quickly, "At least you're still able to focus on what's important!" her grandpa said, "You can't always allow that demon to push you around and control your life! You must take command and lead yourself down the path of learning so that one day, you can get into the best high school and of course the best university wher-"

"Um dad, she already left." He looked to see her gone, "That's my granddaughter! Fighting for her future!" he yelled with tears of joy streaming down his face.

'Geez, Gramps and his long winded speeches!' she thought as she ran all the way to school. By the time she got there, she was a few minutes late. 'Oh no, my first day back in a while and I'm tardy!' she slid the classroom door open, "Sorry I'm late!" she unintentionally yelled out. "Higurashi, I see you've finally decided to join us." Her teacher said sarcastically, inciting laughter among the other students. She quickly walked over to her desk with her head down.

"Anyway before Higurashi interrupted me, I wanted to say that we have a new student. She's been living in America for the majority of her life so please help her out a little." As if on cue, the door slid open once again, revealing a young girl.

She wore the same sailor uniform as the rest of the girls but altered it a bit: She had lace on the edge of the skirt and on the collar of her shirt, the red ribbon worn by all the girls there was replaced by a small red bow with frilly lace on it. She had a small black collar on her neck with a golden bell attached, black and white thigh high stockings, and black platform Mary Janes. Her hair was black but with blonde highlights with small braids framing her face and two large hazel eyes. All around the room, everyone was taken aback by her appearance.

"Wow she's hot!"

"She's so adorable!"

"I so want to know where she got her shoes!"

"Do you think she'll go out with me!?"

Kagome heard what they were saying and took a look at the girl, 'What's the big deal? She's clearly trying too hard….' She thought while getting back to looking out the window.

"Everyone settle down. You're going to scare her off, please if you don't mind introduce yourself." The girl smiled, a slight blush settling over her cheeks. "Hello everyone, my name is Luna Angelique Del Amour Takahashi but please call me Luna. I recently moved here from America, my mother is American and my father is Japanese so I know both languages plus Spanish, Italian, Latin, and Chinese. I hope we can all become friends!" she says, bowing.

Everyone clapped for her while she stood up and giggled. "Welcome to our class Luna and we are truly happy to have you here. Since you haven't had a tour of our school, I'll have someone show you around. Any volunteers?" the class went into frenzy, guys pushing each other to lift their hands up higher and girls pulling each other's hair. "I guess I'll pick then." Among the chaos, he saw Kagome sitting in silence as she stared into space. "Higurashi!" he yelled. She snapped her head up, "Yes?"

"Since you were late this morning, why don't you show Miss Luna around?" the class paused and stared at her with envy. "Uhh, sure." Everyone groaned in disappointment, they wanted to spend time and get to know Luna.

'This sucks….' She thought to herself as she walked with Luna at her side around the school. "Over here are the bathrooms and over there is the main office." She pointed over to the office on the left as they both walked outside.

"Over there is the courtyard, usually the gym cl-"

"Are you a priestess?" Luna interrupted. Kagome's eyes went wide at the question. "Umm, what are you talking about?"

"Are you a priestess?" she repeated without missing beat. 'Oh no…I better lie…'

"No, I'm not I mean, I live at a shrine but I'm no priestess!" she nervously tried to laugh the question off. "You know, you don't have to hide it from me." Kagome stopped and looked at her. "I can sense your spiritual power emanating off of you."

"How did you know?" Kagome inquired. Luna took a step back and smiled once again as a pair of black fuzzy cat ears and a tail popped out. Kagome was shocked, "Wh—What are you!?"

"I'm a cat demon! Well half actually on my dad's side!" she said excitedly. Kagome had to lean against the fence of the courtyard, she was speechless. "How do demons exist in this era?"

"What do you mean 'this era?'?" Kagome realized she said her thought out loud. "Uh….listen Luna, it's probably better that you don't show anyone else what you are and not say anything about my….powers ok?" she was about to go back inside but Luna was about to shock her once more.

"Silly goose I know! I just wanted to show you because I can also smell the scent of a demon on you!" She turned around, "If I'm not mistaken, it's a dog demon or to be more precise a half-dog demon?" she asked, her finger pressed against her chin.

Kagome started to freak out even more, 'It must have been from when he tried to stop me from going home! That idiot!' she slapped her forehead in frustration. "So what do you want?" she asked.

"I just want to meet that half-demon! Finally, someone I can relate to! It's been kind of lonely you know, being the only half-demon from where I'm from but now I can meet someone like me!" she said happily while jumping.

She grabs both Kagome's hands and holds them firm. "Please Kagome, I would love to meet them. Please, it's important I meet them!" tears ready to fall out at any of rejection. Kagome sighed, "Alright but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok? This must be a secret at all costs." She stressed to the girl. Luna nodded profusely in response. "But first I need you to hide your ears and tail, we don't want to attract any attention."

Luna nodded and hid her demonic features away. Kagome looked in all directions before leading Luna and herself off school campus and soon enough, they arrived at Kagome's home. "Welcome back Kagome. Oh my I see you've brought a friend with you."

"Hello there! My name is Luna! It's very wonderful to meet you!" she bowed. "My, she's polite too."

"Anyway, we'll be up in my room." Kagome said hurriedly as she and Luna went upstairs. "Wow, your room is so cute!"

"Yeah thank you. Anyway, I'll be back so stay here." Kagome was about to leave the room when she felt Luna grab the back of her shirt. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go get my friend but I really need you to stay here until I get back. I promise I'll be back with him." she closed the door as she ran downstairs. Luna went over to the window but was surprised to see Kagome run into the well house. "Why is she going in there?" she noticed that Kagome closed the doors as she stepped inside.

Luna got curious and opened the window, her ears and tail popping out. She closed the window before jumping off the roof and onto the ground below. She walked over to the well house and opened the doors slowly. "Hello?" she asked as she stepped in.

"Luna! I told you to wait in my room!" she saw Kagome ready to hop into the dry well. "Kagome! What are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!" she yelled as she ran down the steps but she ended up falling against Kagome, causing both of them to fall into the well together. "Luna!"

The blue light surrounded them as they moved though the glowing space. Kagome had her eyes shut the whole time until she felt the soft but firm ground of the well, meaning she was back. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a clear blue sky above her.

"Took you long enough!" she heard a gruff voice say then she saw Inuyasha pop up, looking down at her from above. "Yeah, I'm back." but then she felt a heavy weight on top of her and saw that it was Luna. She gasped, 'She came with me though the well!? But how!?'

* * *

End of chapter 1


End file.
